Me emme eroa ikinä
by Enkelisisar
Summary: Mitä jos Candy ja Terry seurustelivat, mutta eivät langenneet Elizan juonimaan ansaan? Lukekaa ja kommentoikaa. We wont be separated in finnish. Luku 10 on käännetty!
1. Luku 1

No mitä jos Candy ja Terry alkoivat seurustella Skotlannissa koetun ensisuudelmansa jälkeen, mutta he eivät langenneet Elizan langettamaan ansaan?

Ja mitä jos Elizan juonittelut Candya ja Terryä vastaan eivät onnistuneet ja hänet itse erotettiin Candyn ja Terryn sijasta? Ja mitä jos Neil ja hänen ystävänsä tekivät jotain pahaa Candylle, Annielle ja Pattylle?

Okei, tiedän että tää tarina on mulla meneillään jo Englanniksi, mut ajattelin laittaa sen vielä Suomeksi ihan vaan siltä varalta jos joku ei osaa kunnolla englantia/ ei osaa sitä ollenkaan.

Please, lukekaa ja kommentoikaa!

* * *

Luku 1 Epäilyksiä

"_Tämä ei ole Terryltä,"_ Candy ajatteli.

"_Tämä ei ole Candyltä,"_ Terry ajatteli.

"Tämän on pakko olla ansa… mutta kuka kumma sellaista tekisi? Sen on pakko olla Eliza!" he molemmat sanoivat järkyttyneinä. "Tämä on paha juttu".

Oli jo ilta, eivätkä he voineet tavata toisiaan, koska siitä olisi aiheutunut paljon ongelmia heille molemmille. Silloin Candy kuuli jonkun koputtavan varovasti huoneensa oveen.

Kun hän avasi oven, hän näki Pattyn ja Annien.

"Mitä te tytöt teette täällä?" Candy kysyi kun tytöt astuivat sisään.

"No… tuota… minun pitää kirjoittaa Amerikkaa koskeva aine ja koska sinä olet kotoisin sieltä, ajattelin että jos voisit auttaa minua hieman," Patty vastasi kuiskaten.

"Totta kai autan sinua Patty," Candy vastasi hymyillen.

"Kiitos Candy," Patty vastasi helpottuneena.

"Voitko auttaa minuakin? Minulla on ongelmia matematiikassa," Annie pyysi.

"Selvä, autan teitä molempia," Candy vastasi hymyillen.

"Voi kiitos Candy! Olet ihan paras," Annie sanoi ja halasi Candya.

"Ei kestä kiittää, mutta aloitetaan tämä opiskelutuokio ennen kuin sisaret (nunnat) huomaavat että ette ole huoneissanne," Candy sanoi ja tytöt aukaisivat kirjansa.

"_No ainakin nyt minulla on alibi siltä varalta, että se ilkeä vanha akka Sisar Grey kysyy tästä jotain. Toivon vain että Terry on kunnossa,"_ Candy ajatteli auttaessaan kahta parasta ystäväänsä.

Samaan aikaan Terry kertoi Alistair "Stear" Cornwellille epäilyksistään, että Eliza olisi järjestänyt hänelle itselleen ja Candylle ansan.

"Miten voit olla noin varma asiasta?" Stear kysyi Terryltä.

"Tämän takia," Terry vastasi näyttäen Stearille saamaansa viestilappusta.

"Katsotaanpas… Tämä on Elizan käsialaa! Olen 99% varma siitä," Stear sanoi järkyttyneellä äänellä ottaessaan viestilapun Terryltä.

"Luoja paratkoon! Tiesin että se oli hän. Varsinkin kaiken sen jälkeen mitä tapahtui Skotlannissa," Terry sanoi todella turhautuneella äänellä. _"En voi ikinä antaa Elizalle anteeksi tällaista tekoa Se pahan-ilmanlintu ei ajattele ketään muuta kuin itseään,"_ Terry ajatteli muuttuen kalpeaksi vihasta.

"Eliza on aina vihannut Candya, mutta tämä menee jo liian pitkälle," Stear sanoi vihastuneena serkkunsa käytöksestä.

"Se noidan lapsi Eliza ei ole ikinä lukeutunut suosikki-ihmisiini. Kuka hän oikein luulee olevansa? Tämän typerän koulun kuningatar?" Terry mietti vihaisena.

"Jotain sellaista luulisin," Stear vastasi.

Silloin he näkivät Archien kävelevän käytävällä ja tulevan heitä kohti.

"Stear, minun on puhuttava sinulle yksityisesti," Archie sanoi käyttäytyen kuin Terry olisi ollut näkymätön.

"EI! Ei ennen kuin kuulet tämän," Stear sanoi totisena ja kertoi veljelleen mistä oli juuri keskustellut Terryn kanssa.

"Kirottu Eliza!" Archie kirosi vetäen henkeä kun hän näki viestilapun.

"Minä tiedän. Tämä on paha tilanne," Stear sanoi ja antoi viestilapun takaisin Terrylle.

Kaksi minuuttia myöhemmin he näkivät Sisar Margaretin kävelevän käytävällä.

"Pojat teidän täytyy heti palata huoneisiinne," hän sanoi.

"Kyllä Sisar Margaret," pojat vastasivat ja menivät huoneisiinsa.

"Todella toivon että Candy on kunnossa," Terry mutisi huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan.

"Hyvää yötä tytöt," Candy sanoi kun he lopettivat opiskelutuokionsa.

"Hyvää yötä Candy! Ja kiitos avusta," tytöt sanoivat kun he astuivat ulos Candyn huoneesta ja menivät hiljaa omiin huoneisiinsa.

"_Olen varma että se viestilappu on Elizalta. Hän varmasti haluaa että minut erotetaan tästä koulusta. Mutta en ole edes yllättynyt sen jälkeen mitä tapahtui Skotlannissa. Tämä on niin turhauttavaa,"_ Candy ajatteli vihaisena. "Voi Terry, rakkaani. Olethan kunnossa? Ikävöin sinua niin paljon. Haluan olla vierelläsi ja suudella sinua koko yön! Rakastan sinua enemmän kuin ketään muuta!" hän kuiskasi katsoen ulos ikkunastaan.

"En ole varma mitä rakas serkkumme Eliza yrittää tehdä, mutta minusta tuntuu että hän haluaa Candyn tulevan erotetuksi, jotta hän saisi Terrence kokonaan itselleen," Stear sanoi veljelleen. Ikävä kyllä Stear ei tiennyt kuinka oikeassa hän olikaan asian suhteen.

"Luojan tähden! Tiedät kyllä etten pidä siitä ajatuksesta että Candy seurustelee sen noidan pojan Grandchesterin kanssa, mutta täytyy myöntää että seurustelu hänen kanssaan on Candylle parempi vaihtoehto kuin erotetuksi tuleminen sen idiootti-Elizan ansan takia," Archie sanoi yhä kiroten. (muistakaa etteivät Cornwellin veljekset tiedä että Terryn äiti on heidän ihailemansa näyttelijä Eleonor Baker).

"Tiedän kyllä mitä ajattelet, mutta Candy seurustelee Terrencen kanssa ja näkee meidät vain serkkuinaan. Meidän on vain hyväksyttävä se ja toivottava että hän on onnellinen," Stear sanoi katsoen ulos ikkunasta.

"Niin paljon kuin inhoankin tämän sanomista… mutta; toivon että olet oikeassa Stear," Archie huokaisi turhautuneena.

"Candy, ihana pisamanaamani. Miten voit? Kuinka toivonkaan että voisin olla vierelläsi ja ottaa sinut käsivarsilleni ja suudella sinut tajuttomaksi. Rakastan sinua niin paljon," Terry kuiskasi tietämättä lainkaan mitä tapahtuisi myöhemmin samana iltana ja varsinkin muutaman seuraavan päivän aikana.

Luku 1 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu… pian…


	2. Luku 2

Luku 2 Elizan epäonnistunut juoni

"Neiti Reagan, oletteko aivan varma että Herra Terrence Grandchester ja Neiti Candice White Andrew tapaavat talleilla tänä yönä?" Sisar Grey kysyi, kun hän ja muutama muu oppilaitoksen nunna/ Sisar ja isä (pappi) kävelivät Eliza Reaganin ja hänen ystävänsä Louisen kanssa talleille.

"Kyllä Sisar Grey. Kuulin kun he sopivat tapaavansa toisensa talleilla tänään keskiyöllä," Eliza vastasi ja virnisti ilkeästi ystävälleen Louiselle.

"_Haluaisin todella nähdä Candyn ja Terryn reaktiot kun he lukevat sen viestin jonka jätin heitä varten talleille," _Eliza ajatteli hymyillen ilkeästi.

Mutta jostain syystä Louisesta tuntui että Elizan juoni Candya ja Terryä vastaan oli hyödytön, typerä ja lapsellinen. Hän kuitenkin tiesi ettei voisi sanoa sitä Elizalle. Louise tiesi ettei kestäisi Elizan vihaa ja raivoa itseään vastaan.

**TALLIEN LUONA:**

"Sisar Grey, täällä ei ole ketään," Sisar Margaret sanoi näyttäen valoa.

"Mitä jos he ovat sisällä tallissa?" Eliza kysyi niin viattomasti kuin vain kykeni.

"Etsikää heidät heti!" Sisar Grey huusi turhautuneena.

"Kyllä Sisar Grey," kaikki vastasivat ja alkoivat etsiä Candya ja Terryä.

**PUOLI TUNTIA MYÖHEMMIN:**

"Emme löytäneet ketään, mutta löysimme tämän viestin," yksi nunnista sanoi Sisar Greylle.

"_Voi luoja, heidän ei ollut tarkoitus löytää tuota viestilappua,"_ Eliza ajatteli kauhistuneena.

"Lue se meille Sisar Nathalie," Sisar Grey vastasi.

"Kuten haluatte Sisar Grey," nunna vastasi ja alkoi lukea.

"**Hyvät Candy ja Terry.**

**Näen että olette langenneet ansaani.**

**Candy, olen varma että sinut erotetaan**

**ja sitten minä saan Terrencen kokonaan**

**itselleni, ikuisiksi ajoiksi.**

**Hyvästi typerä tallityttö.**

**Vihaan sinua todella paljon!**

**Pahin vihollisesi**

**Eliza Reagan"**

Nunna lopetti lapun lukemisen.

"Neiti Eliza Reagan! Kirjoititteko te tämän viestin?" Sisar Grey kysyi todella vihaisena.

"Kyllä… tai siis en…" Eliza yritti selittää. Hän oli järkyttynyt ja jähmettynyt niille sijoilleen epäonnistuneen juonensa takia.

"Käsiala on sinun Eliza," Sisar Margaret sanoi hänelle.

"EIII! Se on valetta!" Eliza kiljui.

"Eliza Reagan, tämän tilanteen johdosta teidät erotetaan St. Paulin Gollegesta (lukiosta) ja määrätään lukittavaksi vajaan kunnes joku perheestänne tulee noutamaan teidät kotiin. Ja Louise pysyy hiljaisuuden huoneessa neljä päivää ja yötä," Sisar Grey määräsi huutaen.

"Mutta Sisar Grey, en tiedä tästä mitään," Eliza vastusteli yrittäen leikkiä tyhmää.

"Ei sanaakaan enää neiti Reagan! Nyt viekää heidät ja antakaa heille heidän rangaistuksensa," Sisar Grey määräsi.

Louise tiesi että vastustelu olisi turhaa. Siksi hän vain lähti rauhallisesti Sisar Margaretin mukana hiljaisuuden huoneeseen.

"Mutta ette voi tehdä tätä minulle! En ole tehnyt mitään väärää," Eliza kiljui ja yritti tapella vastaan kun kaksi nunnaa ja kolme isää (pappia) piteli häntä aloillaan jotta hän ei voisi juosta ja piiloutua mihinkään.

"Ei muttia neiti Reagan! Päätökseni on lopullinen. Huomenna aamulla ilmoitan ensimmäiseksi vanhemmillenne tästä tilanteesta," Sisar Grey huusi vihaisena ja lähti takaisin koululle.

Luku 2 loppuu tähän.

Jatkuu… pian…

Pyydän, jättäkää kommenttia! Luvun 3 kääntäminen työn alla.


	3. Luku 3

Luku 3 Pitkä ja sekava päivä St. Paul'issa

Uutiset Elizan teoista levisivät nopeasti koko St. Paul'in koulussa ja muutamassa lyhyessä tunnissa kaikki tiesivät mitä oli tapahtunut vain yhtä yötä aikaisemmin.

* * *

**ILTAPÄIVÄLLÄ:**

"Kuulitteko että Eliza Reagan punoi ansan Candice White Andrewlle ja Terrence Grandchesterille jotta heidät erotettaisiin, mutta he eivät langenneet siihen?" poika - hänen nimensä oli Matthew - kysyi ystäviltään koulun puutarhassa.

"Kyllä. Ja hänen motiivinsa oli tämä: Candice ja Terrence alkoivat seurustella kesälomallaan Skotlannissa. Mutta tietysti Eliza tuli kateelliseksi, koska Terrence rakastaa Candicea eikä Elizaa. Ja mitä kuulin Cornwellin veljeksiltä, Eliza luulee olevansa "rakastunut" Terrenceen ja siksi hän haluaa Terrencen itselleen. Se kuullostaa enemmänkin pakkomielteeltä kuin rakkaudelta," toinen poika - hän oli nimeltään James - ryhmästä sanoi.

"Minäkin kuulin tuon jutun, mutta oletteko te kuulleet tätä juttua; Eliza Reagan erotetaan koulusta käytöksensä takia?" Matthew kysyi.

"Jee! Se on ihan oikein sille tarantella-kuningattarelle!" muu ryhmä vastasi.

* * *

**SAMAAN AIKAAN SISAR GREYN TOIMISTOLLA:**

"Neiti Candice White Andrew, ystäväsi kertoivat että todella opiskelit heidän kanssaan viime yönä, joten sinulla siis on alibi. Mutta mitä teihin tulee herra Terrence Grandchester…" Sisar Grey sanoi miettien mitä tekisi pojan suhteen ja samalla lähetti Annien ja Pattyn takaisin huoneisiinsa.

"Keskustelin Cornwellin veljesten kanssa suunnilleen kello 10:35 illalla (eli 22:35) ja Sisar Margaret näki meidät," Terry vastasi.

"Sisar Margaret, onko se totta mitä hän sanoo?" Sisar Grey kysyi epäileväisenä.

"Kyllä Sisar Grey, se on totta," Sisar Margaret vastasi.

"Se on siis totta. Mutta minulla on kysymys teille kahdelle ja odotan että vastaatte siihen totuudenmukaisesti," Sisar Grey sanoi katsoen Candya ja Terryä.

"Niin Sisar Grey," Candy ja Terry vastasivat yhteen ääneen.

"Seurusteletteko te?" Sisar Grey kysyi kylmästi.

Candy ja Terry järkyttyivät kysymyksen vuoksi.

He katsoivat toisiaan silmiin.

Sitten he vaihtoivat nopeasti muutaman sanan kuiskaten.

"Meidän on pakko kertoa hänelle totuus," Terry sanoi.

"Oletko ihan varma?" Candy kysyi.

"Kyllä. Se on ainoa keino pysyä poissa ongelmista," Terry vastasi.

"Selvä on. Luotan sinuun," Candy hymyili.

Sitten kääntyivät takaisin Sisar Greytä kohti.

"Kyllä Sisar Grey, me seurustelemme. Mutta me emme ole niin typeriä että rikkoisimme koulun sääntöjä sen vuoksi," Terry sanoi rauhallisesti.

"Aioin sanoa tismalleen samaa Sisar Grey. Ja Elizan meille punoma ansa johtuu vain hänen kateudestaan meitä kohtaan," Candy kertoi ja antoi Elizan antaman viestilapun Sisar Greylle.

Terrykin ojensi Elizalta saamansa lapun Sisar Greylle.

Sisar Grey otti molemmat laput käsiinsä ja vertasi niissä olevan kirjoituksen käsialaa siihen viestilappuun joka oli löydetty talleilta edellisenä iltana.

Käsiala oli sama kaikissa viesteissä.

Havainto järkytti Sisar Greytä sen verran, ettei hänelle jäänyt aikaa reagoida uutiseen Candyn ja Terryn seurustelusta.

Hän pyysi Sisar Margaretia tarkastelemaan lappuja ja hänkin huomasi, että kaikki kolme lappua oli kirjoitettu tismalleen samalla käsialalla.

Sisar Grey oli niin vihainen, turhautunut ja järkyttynyt asioista joita hänen koulussaan oli tapahtunut viimeisen vuorokauden aikana, että hän halusi vääntää Elizan niskat nurin omin paljain käsin sillä punaisella minuutilla. Hänen (Elizan) typerän käytöksensä takia St. Paul'in Gollege oli melkein menettänyt kaksi oppilastaan.

"Neiti Andrew, Herra Grandchester, tiedättekö miksi Neiti Reagan järjestäisi teille tällaisen ansan?" Sisar Grey ja Sisar Margaret kysyivät.

"Koska hän yksinkertaisesti vihaa minua," Candy vastasi surullisesti ja kertoi heille aivan kaiken elämästään. Ja se tarkoitti Neiti Ponyn Orpokotia, Reaganeita, kuinka hän tapasi Anthonyn, Stearin ja Archien, Elizan ja Nealin järjestämää häijyä ansaa, kuinka hänet myytiin Meksikoon, hänen pakonsa, miten hänet adoptoitiin Andrewn perheeseen, Anthonyn kuolemaa ja sitä että Candy oli saanut siitä syyt niskoilleen, miten he tapasivat Terryn kanssa, ja kuinka Eliza, Neal ja heidän kaverinsa kiusasivat häntä ja miten Terry puolusti häntä heiltä.

Terry tiesi jo suurimman osan tuosta tarinasta ja kommentoi niitä kohtia jotka hän oli elänyt yhdessä Candyn kanssa.

Sisar Grey ja Sisar Margaret olivat järkyttyneitä kuullessaan Candyn tarinan, vaikka Sisar Grey ei näyttänytkään sitä eleillään tai ilmeillään.

"Sisar Margaret, mene ja hae Alistair ja Archibald Cornwell tänne heti. Minun on kysyttävä heiltä onko se totta mitä neiti Andrew sanoo," Sisar Grey käski kylmästi. Hän oli todella turhautunut ja järkyttynyt siitä mitä oli kuullut vain kaksi minuuttia aikaisemmin.

"Kyllä Sisar Grey," Sisar Margaret nyökkäsi poistuessaan huoneesta.

15 minuuttia myöhemmin Cornwellin veljekset olivat Sisar Greyn toimistolla kertomassa hänelle kuinka he olivat tavanneet Candyn ja mitä oli tapahtunut kaikkina niinä vuosina kun he olivat tunteneet toisensa. Kun he lopettivat, Sisar Grey katsoi Candya, Terryä, Archiea ja Stearia kylmästi ja sanoi: "Se on siis totta. Teidän kaikkien neljän on palattava huoneisiinne nyt".

"Kyllä Sisar Grey," he nyökkäsivät ja menivät huoneisiinsa.

Kello oli jo 13:45 ja Candy ja Terry olivat kuolemanväsyneitä sen jälkeen mitä Sisar Greyn toimistolla oli tapahtunut.

* * *

**TERRYN AJATUKSIA:**

_Se kirottu pahanilmanlinnun lapsi / tytär Eliza! Kunpa voisin kuristaa hänet kuoliaaksi. Candy ei vain ikinä antaisi anteeksi jos menen ja teen sen. Elizan takia Candyn elämä on ollut niin kurjaa jo vuosia. Ja Elizalla ei silti ole minkäänlaista oikeutta kohdella Candya kuin eilistä roskaa._

_Ja hänen takiaan Sisar Grey ja Sisar Margaret tietävät nyt että Candy ja minä - että me seurustelemme. Se tulee aiheuttamaan vielä hyvin paljon vaikeuksia meille molemmille._

_Ärh! Pitääkö meidän lähteä tästä koulusta jottei meitä voida erottaa..? AIVAN NIIN! Minun on lähetettävä Candylle viesti ja pyytää häntä lähtemään tästä koulusta kanssani… ja tulemaan vaimokseni… Niin… Se on ainoa keino selvitä tästä tilanteesta._

_Candy, yksi ja ainoa rakkauteni… me emme eroa… ikinä!_

**TERRYN AJATUKSET LOPPUVAT TÄHÄN**

* * *

**SAMAAN AIKAAN CANDYN HUONEESSA:**

"Voi Candy, tämä on niin kauheaa," Patty sanoi kun hän kuuli koko surullisen tarinan siitä mitä oli meneillään.

"Niin, tiedän," Candy huokaisi.

"Miksi et kertonut meille mitään tästä?" kysyi Annie, joka istui Candyn vierellä tämän sängyllä.

"Koska en halunnut ollenkaan huolestuttaa teitä," Candy vastasi hiljaa.

"Olet yhä ennallasi Candy. Ajattelet aina muiden ihmisten hyvinvointia ennen itseäsi," Annie sanoi ja halasi Candya.

Candy vastasi kevyesti Annien halaukseen.

"_Voi Terry, rakkaani. Kuinka toivonkaan että voisin olla vahvoilla käsivarsillasi juuri nyt ja suudella isoja helliä huuliasi! Rakastan sinua niin paljon kulta,"_ Candy ajatteli surullisena.

"Candy, oletko kunnossa?" hän kuuli Pattyn kysyvän.

"Kyllä, olen kunnossa. Olen vain tästä kaikesta," Candy vastasi haukotellen.

"No, mitä jos antaisimme sinun levätä vähän? Kello on jo 14:05," Patty kysyi ja otti Candyn käden omaansa.

"Se olisi mukavaa. Kiitos," Candy haukotteli ja kirjaimellisesti nukahti sängylleen minuutissa.

"Tule Annie, mennään," Patty kuiskasi peitellessään Candyn punaisella peitolla.

"Oletko varma?" Annie kysyi huolestuneena.

"Kyllä. Näithän sinä itsekin miten väsynyt hän on, joten mennään ja annetaan hänen nukkua," Patty kuiskasi ja johdatti Annien käytävälle.

"Tiedän että olet huolissasi hänestä, mutta hänellä on ollut pitkä ja sekava päivä," Patty selitti Annielle ja halasi tätä.

"Tiedän. Kiitos Patty," Annie sanoi ja halasi Pattya.

"Ei kestä Annie," Patty vastasi hymyillen.

Kaksi ja puoli (2,5) tuntia myöhemmin Candy heräsi, mutta hän oli silti vielä hyvin väsynyt.

"_Voi, kello on jo 16:35. Minulta on jäänyt tänään väliin kaksi viimeistä oppituntia, mutta olen liian väsynyt edes välittääkseni siitä,"_ hän ajatteli ja melkein nukahti uudestaan.

"Voi Terry! Ikävöin sinua niin paljon! Tämän pitkän ja sekavan päivän jälkeen haluan lähteä koulusta kanssasi ja olla yhdessä sinun kanssasi ikuisesti," Candy kuiskasi ennen kuin nukahti (taas).

* * *

**SAMAAN AIKAAN VAJASSA:**

"Päästäkää minut ulos täältä senkin typerät, AIVOTTOMAT IDIOOTIT! En ole tehnyt mitään väärää kenellekään. Kuuletteko te?" Eliza huusi vihaisella ja vakavalla äänellä.

Mutta kukaan ei kuullut hänen huutoaan, ei edes hänen pelkurimainen veljensä Neal (anteeksi, en ole varma onko se Neal vai Neil joten käytän tuota Neal-versiota). Hän oli niin peloissaan/ pelästynyt siitä mitä hänen siskolleen oli tapahtunut, joten hän ajatteli ettei kehtaisi rikkoa koulun sääntöjä ainakaan päivään tai kahteen. Mutta se ei silti estänyt häntä vihaamasta Candya enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

Eliza oli raivoissaan pahan tilanteensa takia. "Vihaan sinua Candy! Vihaan tätä haisevaa vajaa ja vihaan myös tätä typerää koulua! En halua enää ikinä nähdä sinua Candy! Ja haluan MINUN oman Terrenceni takaisin itselleni! KUULETKO SINÄ?" Eliza itki vihaisena. Mutta hän ei tiennyt, eikä edes välittänyt siitä mitä vajan suljetun oven ulkopuolella tulisi tapahtumaan.

Todella toivon ettei ihanaa pariamme, sielunkumppaneita Candya ja Terryä eroteta… ikinä.

Luku 3 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu… pian…


	4. Luku 4

**_Luku 4 Rakkauden ja kivun päivä_**

**LOUNAAN JÄLKEEN KOULUN PUUTARHASSA:**

"Olen niin iloinen että voit jo paremmin," Annie hymyili Candylle.

"Niin minäkin. Eilinen oli todella rankka päivä sinulle Candy," Patty sanoi myös hymyillen.

"Kiitos tytöt. Mutta ei teidän tarvitse huolehtia minusta, oikeasti. Olen ihan kunnossa," Candy vastasi. _"Mutta oloni olisi niin paljon parempi jos vain voisin olla Terryn kanssa juuri nyt,"_ hän ajatteli alakuloisesti.

Sitten tytöt näkivät Stearin tulevan heitä kohti.

"Candy, minun täytyy puhua kanssasi muutama minuutti kahdestaan," Stear sanoi Candylle totisena.

"Onko se niin tärkeää?" Candy kysyi.

"Kyllä se on," Stear vastasi.

"Selvä sitten," Candy vastasi ja seurasi Stearia suuren puun alle. "No niin, mistä halusit puhua kanssani?" Candy kysyi huolestuneena.

"No, Terrence pyysi antamaan tämän kirjeen sinulle ilman muita läsnäolijoita. Hän sanoi että se on todella tärkeää ja että hän odottaa vastaustasi niin pian kuin mahdollista," Stear selitti ja ojensi kirjeen Candylle.

"Kiitos Stear. Ja jos näet Terryä, voisitko kertoa hänelle, että vastaan hänen kirjeeseensä ensi välitunnilla," Candy vastasi väläyttäen kuuluisan hymynsä.

"Selvä, minä sanon," Stear sanoi ja käveli pois.

Candy avasi Terryn kirjeen ja alkoi lukea sitä huomaamatta että Annie ja Patty seisoivat uteliaina hänen vierellään. Candy kuitenkin huomasi tytöt pari minuuttia myöhemmin ja sanoi: "Stear antoi tämän kirjeen minulle Terryltä ka haluaisin lukea sen yksin. Toivon että te tytöt ymmärrätte syyni, ettekä suutu minulle".

"Kyllä me ymmärrämme Candy. Nähdään seuraavalla tunnilla," Patty ja Annie hymyilivät ystävälleen.

"Kiitos tytöt. Nähdään myöhemmin," Candy hymyili ja juoksi takaisin makuuhuone-siipeen. Hän kiipesi varovasti parvekkeelleen ja meni hiljaa omaan huoneeseensa. Sitten hän saattoi vihdoinkin aloittaa Terryn hänelle lähettämän kirjeen lukemisen kaikessa rauhassa.

Candy huomasi että kirje oli täynnä rakkautta ja intohimoa.

"**Candy, yksi ja ainoa rakkauteni!**

**Minun on esitettävä sinulle hyvin tärkeitä**

**kysymyksiä.**

**Olen todella pahoillani että joudun**

**kysymään erään niin tärkeän tällä kirjeellä,**

**mutta se on ainoa ja paras vaihtoehto kysyä**

**tätä Elizan ansan jälkeen. Mutta unohdetaan**

**jo se tarantella-kuningatar.**

**Joten rakkaani, jätätkö tämän koulun **

**kanssani ja tuletko vaimokseni? Haluan elää**

**loppuelämäni sinun ja vain sinun kanssasi.**

**Minulla ei ole sinulle sormusta juuri nyt,**

**mutta ostan sen sinulle heti kun pääsemme**

**ulos tästä koulusta.**

**Kaiken sen jälkeen mitä meille on tapahtunut**

**tässä koulussa, emme voi ottaa mitään itsestään-**

**selvyytenä.**

**Mikä on vastauksesi rakkaani? En halua lähteä **

**tästä koulusta ilman sinua, mutta ymmärrän**

**kyllä jos vastaat "Ei" kysymykseeni.**

**Lähetä vastauksesi minulle serkkusi Alistairin**

**kautta.**

**Odotan vastaustasi.**

**Rakastan sinua Candice W. Andrew.**

**Todella sinun**

**Terrence G. Grandchester"**

"_Voi sinua Terry. En ikinä vastaisi kieltävästi kysymykseesi. Odota vain hetki vastaustani rakkaani. En jaksa odottaa sitä että jätän tämän kanssasi Terry. Rakastan sinua niin paljon, että en voi enkä halua tulla erotetuksi sinusta, ikinä!"_ Candy ajatteli itkien rakkaudesta ja onnesta.

Candy otti kynän ja paperia ja alkoi kirjoittaa vastaustaan Terrylle.

"**Terry, ainoa rakkauteni.**

**Vastaukseni on KYLLÄ,**

**tuhat kertaa kyllä. Haluan**

**naimisiin kanssasi ja olla**

**kanssasi ikuisesti. Rakastan**

**sinua niin paljon.**

**Lähden enemmän kuin**

**mielelläni tästä koulusta**

**kanssasi ja tulen vaimoksesi**

**rakkaani. Älä ikinä epäile**

**sitä.**

**Pyydän, kerro minulle milloin**

**että lähdemme täältä**

**lopullisesti.**

**En välitä siitä minne **

**menemme niin kauan kun **

**olemme yhdessä ikuisesti.**

**Rakastan sinua enemmän**

**kuin mitään muuta**

**Terrence G. Grandchester**

**Sinun ikuisesti**

**Candice W. Andrew".**

Kun hän lopetti kirjeen kirjoittamisen, hän luki sen kerran, ennen kuin laittoi sen kirjekuoreen ja kirjoitti sen päälle: **"Terrylle".**

Mutta sitten kello soi ja Candy sujautti kirjekuoren kirjansa väliin ennen kuin lähti huoneestaan tunnille.

Tunnin jälkeen Candy meni nopeasti koulun puutarhaan etsimään Stearia joka antaisi hänen kirjeensä Terrylle. Candy oli iloinen että löysi Stearin aika pian.

"Olen pahoillani että joudut olemaan tämän kaiken keskellä," Candy sanoi pahoittelevasti kun hän ojensi Terrylle osoitetun kirjeen serkulleen.

"Ei se mitään Candy. Olen iloinen että voin auttaa sinua," Stear vastasi, siitä huolimatta että oli hieman kateellinen Candyn ja Terryn suhteesta. Mutta Stear tiesi myös sen, että Candy näkisi hänet vain serkkunaan ja hänen itsensä olisi vain hyväksyttävä se. _"Mutta olen todella iloinen siitä, että Patricia (Patty) on vapaa,"_ Stear ajatteli hymyillen. _"Hän on todella nätti ja mukava nuori nainen"._

"Stear, oletko kunnossa?" Candy kysyi huolestuneena.

"Kyllä, olen kunnossa. Ajattelin vain jotain. Minä vien tämän kirjeen Terrylle. Älä sinä huolehdi minusta," Stear vastasi ja lähti etsimään Terryä.

"Okei. Jos kerran sanot niin," Candy kuiskasi hänen peräänsä.

Candy oli silti hieman huolestunut Stearista, kun hän meni juttelemaan ystäviensä kanssa. Mutta tytöt käskivät häntä olemaan huolehtimatta liikoja, joten Candy rentoutui vähän. Mutta sitä ei kestänyt kauaa Nealin ja hänen ystäviensä takia. Candy asettui ystäviensä eteen suojellakseen heitä.

"Hei Candy! Kuulin että sinun takiasi sisareni on lukittuna vajaan. Saat maksaa siitä senkin tyhmä ja arvoton tallityttö," Neal sanoi todella loukkaantuneella äänellä.

"Neal, olen varma että tiedät mitä Eliza on tehnyt minulle ja Terrylle. Hänen takiaan minä ja Terry - meillä on nyt paljon ongelmia," Candy kertoi Nealille.

"Älä jäkätä minulle senkin huora. Et ole minua parempi. Pojat, käykää kiinni," Neal huusi neljälle kaverilleen.

"Ilomielin," pojat nauroivat kuin mielipuolet.

He hyökkäsivät Candyn kimppuun kuin tämä olisi ollut jokin kurja räsynukke. Annie ja Patty olivat niin peloissaan poikien väkivaltaisuuden takia, etteivät he voineet tehdä mitään auttaakseen ystäväänsä.

"Candy kukaan ei ole tulossa auttamaan sinua! Eivät ystäväsi eikä edes se räkänokka Terrence Grandchester. Se huoran poika ei ole tulossa auttamaan sinua. Nämä ovat viimeiset hetkesi tässä maailmassa! Hyvästi tallityttö," Neal nauroi häijysti.

Pojat hakkasivat Candya niin rajusti, ettei hän kyennyt enää ollenkaan taistelemaan vastaan. Hänen käsivarsiaan, jalkojaan ja päätään särki niin paljon, että hän hädin tuskin kykeni liikkumaan, seisomaan tai puhumaan enää.

"Neal lopeta! Käske ystäviesi lopettaa tuo! Candy ei ole tehnyt sinulle mitään pahaa," Annie ja Patty anelivat.

"Senkin typerät noidat, lopettakaa jo tuo itkeminen! En voi sietää sitä, tajuatteko?" Neal huusi ja löi Anniea nyrkillä suoraan oikealle poskelle.

Annie, joka oli hyvin hentorakenteinen, kaatui nurmelle Nealin lyönnin takia.

"Voi luojan tähden! Annie! Oletko kunnossa?" Patty kysyi huolestuneena auttaessaan yhtä parhaista ystävistään jaloilleen.

"Luulisin. Kiitos Patty," Annie vastasi kuiskaten kun hän lopulta oli taas jaloillaan ja piteli poskeaan.

"Etkö vielä saanut tarpeeksesi?" Neal huusi raivostuneena ja löi Anniea nyrkillään uudestaan, mutta leukaan tällä kertaa.

"AUTS!" Annie kiljaisi.

"Neal Reagan! Lopeta tuo heti paikalla! Sama käsky koskee kaikkia teitä poikia," he kuulivat Sisar Greyn huutavan pojille. Hänen mukanaan olivat Sisar Margaret, 3 muuta nunnaa ja 8 isää (pappia), sekä Stear, Archie ja… Terry! Hänellä oli avattu kirje oikeassa kädessään. Ja he kaikki olivat tulossa heitä kohti.

"Hei pojat! Jättäkää tämä paikka heti. Vanha akka Sisar Grey on tulossa tähän suuntaan! Jättäkää se tallityttö siihen missä hän on!" Neal huusi kavereilleen ja alkoi juosta pakoon.

"Hitto soikoon!" yksi pojista kirosi ja he kaikki alkoivat paeta.

"Ei niin nopeasti Neal!" Terry huusi vihaisena ja nappasi hänet Stearin kanssa.

Samaan aikaan Sisar Margaret tarkasti Candyn voinnin ja Archie auttoi Anniea ja Pattya, kun muut nunnat ja isät (papit) ottivat muut pojat kiinni.

"Hemmetti! En ole tehnyt mitään pahaa kenellekään heistä joten päästäkää minut menemään senkin idiootit!" Neal huusi Stearille ja Terrylle jotka pitelivät häntä aloillaan.

"Älä valehtele meille Neal! Kaikki näkivät mitä sinä ja nuo niin-kutsutut ystäväsi olette tehneet tytöille senkin kurja paskiainen!" Terry huusi vihaisesti.

"Neal, sinä ja Eliza ovat ne jotka häpäisevät sukuamme, eikä Candy niin kuin te kaksi olette väittäneet kaikille. Isotäti Elroy tulee olemaan todella vihainen teille molemmille kun hän saa tietää tästä kaikesta Neal," normaalisti rauhallinen Stear huusi ja löi Nealia leukaan samalla kun Terry potkaisi Nealia takapuolelle todella kovaa.

Mutta tietysti Neal onnistui pakenemaan heidän ulottuviltaan ja juoksi pois piiloutuen johonkin.

"Samperi! Tule takaisin senkin pelkuri!" Terry huusi kiroten.

"Soitan poliiseille jotta he tulevat ja pidättävät hänet. Hänet erotetaan koulustamme. Nyt, viekää nuo muut pojat hiljaisuuden huoneisiin ja heidän täytyy pysyä siellä koko loppuviikko. Ja minä otan yhteyttä heidän perheisiinsä jotta tulevat ja hakevat lapsensa kotiin. Mutta se mitä tulee siihen Neal Reaganiin kun seuraavan kerran näen hänet…" Sisar Grey huusi vihaisena.

"Candy!"

"Patty!"

Nuo olivat Terryn ja Stearin huolestuneet äänet. He molemmat olivat todella huolissaan tyttöjen hyvinvoinnista.

"Patty! Oletko kunnossa?" Stear kysyi halatessaan tyttöä.

"Lu-luulisin," Patty kuiskasi ja vastasi kevyesti Stearin halaukseen.

Annie oli yhä Archien käsivarsilla. Hänen oikea poskensa ja leukansa olivat pahoilla mustelmilla Nealin nyrkiniskujen takia.

"Candy! Voi luojan tähden! Oletko kunnossa? Minun olisi pitänyt olla paikalla suojelemassa sinua rakkaani! Pyydän, anna anteeksi! Rakastan sinua enemmän kuin omaa elämääni," Terry kuiskasi anelevalla ja pelokkaalla äänellä kun hän otti tytön käsivarsilleen. Hänellä oli vieläkin Candylta saamansa kirje oikeassa kädessään.

"Hys… ei se mitään kulta! Ei ole mitään anteeksi annettavaa rakkaani. Pysy vain luonani nyt Terry. Pärjään kyllä," Candy kuiskasi Terrylle pehmeällä äänellä välittämättä lainkaan siitä tosi asiasta että hänelle oli paljon kipuja ympäri omaa kehoaan.

"Voi Candy! Pysyn vierelläsi ikuisesti rakkaani. Minä lupaan sen," Terry kuiskasi kiihkeästi ja suuteli Candya varovasti ja hellästi huulille.

"Kiitos Terry," Candy vastasi hymyillen.

"Mennään sairashuoneelle. Meidän on tarkastettava kaikki kolme tyttöä ja heidän vammansa, jotta tiedämme heidän tilansa tarkalleen. Te Cornwellin veljekset ja sinä, herra Grandchester, tulkaa ja auttakaa tytöt takaisin koululle. Minun on otettava yhteyttä lääkäriin joka pääsee tulemaan tänne ja tarkastamaan tytöt," Sisar Margaret sanoi heille.

"Kyllä Sisar Margaret," pojat vastasivat hiljaa. he nousivat ylös pidellen tyttöjä käsivarsillaan ja veivät heidät sairashuoneeseen.

"Candy rakkaani, enkelini. Minulla on niin huono omatunto koska en suojellut sinua," Terry kuiskasi ääni täynnä tuskaa.

"Terry pyydän! Älä ole niin ankara itsellesi. Minä toivun kyllä! Lupaan sen sinulle kulta," Candy sanoi hymyillen hiukan.

"Candy… rakastan sinua niin paljon! En vain voi sietää ajatustakaan että sinulla on kipuja," Terry kuiskasi itkien.

Archie oli niin raivostunut ja vihainen että hänen kasvonsa muuttuivat yhtä valkoiseksi kuin lumi. Hän halusi niin kovasti olla Terryn asemassa, vaikka Annie-parka olisi ollut hänen käsivarsillaan juuri siinä ja silloin.

Stear puolestaan piti huolta Pattysta eikä välittänyt mistään tai kenestäkään muusta samassa huoneessa sillä hetkellä.

Puoli tuntia myöhemmin mukava, vanha tohtori ja hänen nuori apulaisensa saapuivat koululle. Eikä aikaakaan kun he olivat jo tarkastaneet tytöt.

Pattyn vuoro oli ensimmäisenä. Hänellä ei ollut fyysisiä vammoja, mutta hän oli niin järkyttynyt ja väsynyt kaiken tapahtuneen vuoksi, että hän tarvitsisi levätä ainakin kolmen päivän ajan. Stear rauhoittui kun hän kuuli sen.

Annien tilanne ei ollut niin hyvä. Hänen leukansa ja oikea poskensa olivat niin pahoilla mustelmilla ja niin turvoksissa, että ne alueet peittivät melkein puolet hänen kauniista kasvoistaan. "Tämä nuori tyttö tarvitse vähintään 5-7 päivää lepoa ja paljon jäätä tai kylmää vettä parantamaan nuo mustelmat ja turvonneen alueen kasvoillaan," tohtori selitti Sisar Margaretille joka nyökkäsi myöntymisen merkiksi. Archie rentoutui hieman kuullessaan sen, mutta samalla hetkellä hän myös muisti lupauksensa Candylle pitää huolta Anniesta.

Mutta Candy… hänen tilansa oli kaikista pahin. Hänen vasen käsivartensa oli murtunut ja hänen poloinen kehonsa oli ruhjeiden ja mustelmien peitossa. Hänen nenästään vuoti verta "kuin joesta" ja hänen vasen silmänsä oli niin turvonnut ettei hän kyennyt näkemään sillä mitään. Terrence katsoi Candya kauhistuneena ja huolissaan kun tohtori otti paljon siteitä ja alkoi hellävaroen sitoa niitä tytön käsivarren ympärille. Tohtorin apulainen pyysi häntä rauhoittumaan, mutta hän ei vain kyennyt siihen. Hän oli ihan liian huolestunut rakkaasta tyttöystävästään.

15 minuuttia tohtorin ja hänen apulaisensa lähdön jälkeen kaksi koulun opettajaa ja Cornwellin veljekset (Stear ja Archie) auttoivat Annien ja Pattyn huoneisiinsa.

Mutta ympäri koulua ja kaupunkia liikkui monta ryhmää poliiseja etsien Neal Reagania. Heidän oli määrä löytää hänet niin pian kuin mahdollista ja tuoda hänet takaisin koululle. Valitettavasti he eivät olleet löytäneet häntä vielä.

Samaan aikaan Terry oli sairashuoneella yksin Candyn kanssa. Hän piteli tyttöä hellästi käsivarsillaan.

"Kuinka voit rakkaani?" hän kysyi Candylta huolestuneena.

"Väsyttää, mutta en ole pystynkö nukkumaan ennen kuin tämä pääsärky helpottaa. Mutta onneksi murtunutta käsivarttani ei enää särje niin paljon," Candy vastasi ja katsoi Terryä alakuloisena.

"Olen niin pahoillani… etten ollut siellä suojelemassa sinua enkelini," Terry itki ääni täynnä surua.

"Pyydän, älä ole pahoillasi. Et mitenkään voinut tietää mitä tulisi tapahtumaan," Candy kuiskasi lämpimällä äänensävyllä.

"Candy, miten sinulla voi olla noin iso, rakastava, lämmin, anteeksiantava ja kultainen sydän? Sinun on pakko olla enkeli valeasussa," Terry sanoi hämmästyneenä.

"Voi Terry, en todellakaan tiedä vastausta kysymykseesi. Ai niin, saitko muuten sen lähettämäni kirjeen?" Candy kysyi vaihtaen samalla puheenaihetta.

"Kyllä, sain sen. Teit minut juuri maailman onnellisimmaksi mieheksi," Terry hymyili ja suuteli Candya huulille sulkiessaan silmänsä.

Candy vastasi hellästi poikaystävänsä suudelmaan ja hänkin sulki silmänsä.

"Niin, milloin me jätämme tämän koulun lopullisesti?" Candy kysyi kuiskaten Terryltä.

"Ehkä muutaman päivän päästä. Sinä tarvitset vielä lepoa neiti Pisamanaama," Terry sanoi hymyillen katsoen Candyn silmiä ja hänen nenäänsä, joka oli täynnä pisamia.

"Terry, pyydän älä kiusoittele minua nyt. En vain kykene kestämään sitä juuri nyt," Candy aneli itkien.

"Hysss… pyydän älä itke… En vain kestä katsoa silmiäsi kun olet noin surullinen. Anna anteeksi! Rakastan sinua," Terry aneli itkien tällä kertaa. Ennen kuin nyt, hän oli lopullisesti ja todella tajunnut kuinka paljon kipua ja surua Candyn oli täytynyt kestää aivan yksinään.

"Terry, älä itke! Ei ole mitään anteeksi annettavaa kulta. Rakastan sinua," Candy kuiskasi itkien edelleen.

"Candy!" Terry itki ja suuteli tätä kiihkeästi huulille ja pidellen tätä hellästi jotteivät he satuttaisi hänen murtunutta käsivartta enää enempää.

Molemmat heistä rauhoittuivat ja pysyivät siellä pussailemassa siihen asti että Sisar Margaret tuli sisään ja käski heitä menemään huoneisiinsa.

Kun Candy oli turvallisesti lepäämässä omassa sängyssään, omassa makuuhuoneessaan, he suutelivat ja Terry meni omaan huoneeseensa.

Tuo päivä oli täynnä rakkautta ja kipua, mutta meidän kauniit rakastavaisemme Candy ja Terry ajattelivat vain yhtä ja ainoaa asiaa: _"Meitä ei eroteta toisistamme… ikinä!"_

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Huhhuh, tämän luvun kääntämisessä olikin jo melkoinen urakka. Kaiken kaikkiaan 6 x A4-kokoista sivua ja reilusti yli 2000 sanaa.

Toivottavasti joku jaksaa lukea tätä tarinaa suomenkielisenä.

Käännän luvun 5 sitten kun ehdin ja jaksan. Tämä kääntäminen on nimittäin aika rankkaa työtä. Rankkaa, mutta hauskaa. J

Lukemisen iloa!

Terveisiä täältä lumisen ja kylmän Turun keskustasta.

Enkelisisar


	5. Luku 5

Luku 5 Paketti Ponyn Kodista

On kulunut jo kaksi päivää ja kolme yötä siitä, kun Neal ja hänen kaverinsa pahoinpitelivät Candyn ja hänen ystävänsä. Neal oli löydetty Southampon'in satamasta, missä hän todella yritti kaikki mahdollisia keinoja päästäkseen laivaan ja paetakseen Lontoosta ja Englannista. Nyt hänetkin oli lukittu vajaan. Tietysti myös hänet erotettaisiin ja hän riiteli Elizan kanssa siitä kumman syytä tämä kaikki oikein oli. Se on ihme etteivät he ole vielä tappaneet toisiaan.

Ja meidän tyttömme Candy, Patty ja Annie…

No Patty oli jo paremmassa kunnossa, mutta hän tarvitsi yhä lepoa shokin vuoksi. Hänen vanhempiaan oli informoitu siitä, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Patty lähtisi pois koulusta ja matkustaisi isoäitinsä Marthan luokse asumaan, sillä hänen vanhemmillaan ei ollut aikaa huolehtia hänestä.

Annie oli yhä lepäämässä omassa huoneessaan. Myös hänen vanhempiaan oli informoitu hänen tilanteestaan ja he olivat tulossa Lontooseen jotta he voisivat ottaa tyttärensä pois tuosta kauheasta koulusta. He eivät halunneet vaarantaa yhden ja ainoan tyttärensä turvallisuutta millään mahdollisella tavalla.

Mutta Candy… hän ei ollut läheskään niin hyvässä kunnossa. Hän tarvitsi yhä paljon lepoa ja hänellä oli yhä jonkin verran ruhjeita ja mustelmia kehossaan. Hänen päätään ja murtunutta käsivarttaan särki ajoittain niin kovasti, että hän ei voinut tehdä mitään muuta kuin itkeä Terryn vahvoilla käsivarsilla. Isosetä William'ia oli informoitu tämän adoptiotyttären tilasta, ja hän käski herra Georgea matkustamaan Lontooseen ja ottamaan tytön pois koulusta.

Terry oli päättänyt lähteä koulusta ja matkustaa Amerikkaan yhdessä Candyn ja herra Georgen kanssa. Hänen isänsä Richard Grandchester oli tehnyt vieraillun koululle ja kieltänyt häntä olemasta missään tekemisissä Eleanorin kanssa. Terry oli tietysti kieltäytynyt ja Richard iski poikaansa nyrkillä kasvoihin. Mutta sitten Candy oli ilmaantunut paikalle ja sanonut Richardille että se oli maailman julmin asia/ teko äiti ja lapsi toisistaan. "Minä olin orpo ja minulla oli kaksi rakastavaa äitiä ja paljon "sisaruksia" Neiti Ponyn orpokodissa, mutta ajattelen yhä äitiäni melkein joka päivä. Minä antaisin mitä tahansa, jos voisin halata häntä edes yhden ainoan kerran elämässäni. Ja te erotatte Terryn hänen äidistään kuin se olisi maailman helpoin ja normaalein asia koko maailmassa! Te olette niin julma!" hän huusi itkien ja juoksi pois käytävältä.

"Terrence Graham Grandchester! Mitä ihmettä täällä on oikein meneillään?" Richard kysyi vihaisena pojaltaan.

"Ei mitään, mikä kuuluisi sinun asioihisi. Kokonaan Candyn ansiosta minulla on vihdoinkin suhde/ välit kunnossa oman äitini kanssa! Ja minä en yhtään välitä siitä mitä sinä ajattelet asiasta. Voit ihan vapaasti hylätä minut. Pärjään paremmin kuin hyvin ilman sinua ja typeriä rahojasi!" Terry huusi turhautuneella äänellä ja juoksi nopeasti Candyn perään.

Richard jäi seisomaan niille sijoilleen. Hän oli järkyttynyt poikansa käytöksestä.

Terry etsi Candya joka paikasta! Mutta hän ei kyennyt löytämään häntä mistään. Lopulta hän muisti yhden paikan josta ei ollut vielä etsinyt. Se oli Candyn mielikuvitus/ leikki Pony Kukkula! Hän juoksi sinne ja löysi Candyn avattu kirje oikeassa kädessään ja paketti sylissään.

"Candy!" hän huusi kun hän näki tytön kukkulalla.

"Terry?" hän vastasi hiljaa.

"Oletko kunnossa rakkaani?" Terry kysyi huolestuneena ottaen Candyn käsivarsilleen.

"Kyllä, olen kunnossa. En vain voinut seisoa katsomassa sinun ja isäsi tappelua siellä käytävällä," hän kuiskasi hiljaa ja halasi Terry kevyesti.

"Olen niin pahoillani enkelini. Hän vain käyttäytyi niin kuin hän omistaisi minut. En voi sietää sitä lainkaan," Terry sanoi turhautuneena.

"Terry… älä viitsi ajatella sitä juuri nyt. Aloitetaan puhuminen jostain mukavammasta aiheesta," Candy sanoi suudellen Terryä tämän huulille. Terry vastasi suudelmaan intohimoisesti.

He pussailivat vähän aikaa puun alla.

"Niin… mistä sait tuon kirjeen ja paketin?" Terry kysyi lopulta.

"Ponyn Kodista. Sain sen aamulla messun jälkeen," Candy vastasi.

"Oletko jo ehtinyt lukea tuon kirjeen?" Terry kysyi uteliaasti.

"Kyllä, olen lukenut sen. He kirjoittivat, että kun he olivat siivoamassa ullakkoa, he löysivät sen korin josta minut oli löydetty. Sen sisällä oli jotain, jotka ovat mahdollisesti ainoat johtolankani biologisiin vanhempiini," Candy kertoi hänelle näyttäen rannekorua ja nukkea, jonka mekossa luki hänen nimensä todella kauniilla käsialalla kirjoitettuna.

"Olen niin pahoillani Candy. Jos vain kykenisin auttamaan sinua jollain tavalla, tekisin sen!" Terry kuiskasi totisella äänellä.

"Kiitos Terry! Rakastan sinua niin paljon," Candy kuiskasi ja suuteli Terryä uudelleen.

"_Voi luoja tämä on taivaallista! Rakastan häntä enemmän kuin mitään muuta," _Terry ajatteli hurmioituneena kun hän suuteli Candya.

**PUOLI TUNTIA MYÖHEMMIN:**

"Ai niin Candy, Sisar Margaret pyysi minua kertomaan sinulle, että me lähdemme tästä koulusta ylihuomenna George Jonshonin kanssa, joka saattoi sinut tänne tammikuussa," Terry sanoi hymyillen uskotulle tyttöystävälleen.

"Voi Luojan kiitos! Terry, olen niin iloinen! Me voimme vihdoinkin jättää tämän koulun pysyvästi," Candy hymyili halaten Terryä.

"Kyllä. Ja me pysymme yhdessä ikuisesti ja mikään eikä kukaan voi ikinä, milloinkaan erottaa meitä," Terry lupasi suudellen Candyn tajuttomaksi.

Luku 5 päättyy tähän.

Käännöstyö jatkuu… pian…

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** Hei kaikki mahdolliset tarinan suomenkielisen version lukijat! Olkaa niin kilttejä ja jättäkää edes jotain kommenttia siitä mitä mieltä olette tarinasta, miten käännöstyö on onnistunut, onko se hyvä juttu, että käännän tarinani englannin kieleltä suomen kielelle, yms. Kaikki mahdollinen kommentti kelpaa. Kommentteja voi jättää jokaisen luvun alaosassa näkyvästä vihreällä kirjoitetusta "Review this story/ chapter"-palkista. Kommenttia voi jättää vaikka ei olisi edes rekisteröitynyt käyttäjäksi koko sivustolle. Olisin kiitollinen kommenteista, mielipiteistä yms.

Lukemisiin

Enkelisisar


	6. Kirjoittajan tärkeä kysymys teille

Hei kaikki siellä!

Anteeksi, tämä ei ole luku, vaan kysymys teille hyvät lukijat tulevia lukuja koskien. Todella toivon että joku lukee tämän.

Joten, te siis tiedätte, että Candy omistaa rannekorun ja nuken, johon on kirjoitettu hänen nimensä ja nämä kaksi esinettä ovat hänen ainoat johtolankansa hänen biologiseen perheeseensä. Laitan/ asetan tilanteen niin, että Lady Georgie on Candyn pikkusisko tai kaksoissisko (joka on naimisissa Laurent/ Lowell Greyn kanssa), mutta minä en ole oikein varma siitä asiasta, että missä ja miten heidän pitäisi tavata ensimmäistä kertaa? Joten haluan tietää teidän mielipiteenne ideoistani ja mikä niistä olisi paras vaihtoehto tähän tarinaan.

Ja tässä tulevat ideani:

1. Candy ja Georgie ovat etsineet kaikkea mahdollisen tiedon mitä he vain ovat löytäneet biologisista vanhemmistaan, ja yhtenä kohtalokkaana päivänä he saavat tietää, että on 75% että heillä on sisar, ja muutamaa päivää myöhemmin toinen heistä ottaa yhteyttä sisareensa kirjeen välityksellä ja he tapaavat**…:**

a) New Yorkissa

b) Ponyn Kodissa

c) Teatterissa jossa Terry työskentelee?

2. Candy ja Terry ovat Ponyn Kodissa kun he ovat lopultakin palanneet Amerikasta. He aikovat viettää siellä koko viikon, mutta toisena yönä joku koputtaa Ponyn Kodin ovelle ja siellä ovat Georgie ja Laurent. Georgiella on todella korkea kuume ja Candy huolehtii hänestä. Kun Georgie voi paremmin, tytöt alkavat etsiä perheitään… yhdessä, koska he tuntevat toinen toisensa todella läheisiksi. Ihan kuin he olisivat tavanneet aikaisemmin todella monta vuotta sitten, mutta he eivät vain kykene muistamaan että milloin tai milloin se tapahtui.

3. Heidän biologiset vanhempansa ovat alkaneet etsiä heitä, ja yhtenä kauniina päivänä he molemmat saavat kirjeen vanhemmiltaan ja he pääsevät vihdoinkin tutustumaan biologisiin vanhempiinsa ja sisareensa.

Please, lukekaa ja kommentoikaa! Haluan tietää teidän mielipiteenne tästä asiasta. **esittää surullista koiranpentua**

Pitäkää huolta

Enkelisisar (Essi)

P.S. Käänsin tämän kirjoittajan kysymyksen, vaikka tämä juttu onkin käännös alkuperäisestä, englannin-kielisestä versiosta. Ajattelin että lukijat pysyvät paremmin mukana, kun kaikki luvut, sekä kirjoittajan kysymykset ja kommentit on käännetty Suomeksi. Tätäkin kysymystä saa kommentoida ja kaikkien mielipiteet yritetään ottaa huomioon alkuperäisen tarinan tulevissa luvuissa, sillä se vaikuttaa myös tämän käännöksen juonen kulkuun ja käännöksiin. Eli kirjoittamisiin.


	7. Luku 6

Luku 6 Me olemme palanneet Mauritanialle

Eilen Annie, Candy, Patty ja Terry olivat lopultakin jättäneet tuon kauhean St. Paulin Gollegen ja nyt he olivat Mauritanialla, matkustaen takaisin Amerikkaan, heidän rakkaaseen kotimaahansa. Ainoastaan Patty ei ollut heidän kanssaan, koska hän matkustaisi asumaan isoäitinsä Marthan luokse Manchesteriin.

Archie ja Stear olivat lähteneet päivää aikaisemmin matkustaakseen Pariisiin tapaamaan vanhempiaan ja viettääkseen jonkin verran aikaa heidän kanssaan. Heidän tarkoituksensa oli palata Amerikkaan kuukauden tai kahden jälkeen. Annie ja Candy olivat surullisia sen vuoksi, he olivat iloisia siitä, että he kykenivät pitämään yhteyttä heihin.

Neal ja Eliza olivat lähteneet Gollegesta vihaisten vanhempiensa ja todella turhautuneen isotäti Elroyn kanssa muutamaa tuntia ennen Candya, Anniea, Pattya ja Terryä. Isotäti Elroy ei vain kyennyt uskomaan sitä, että hänen omat sukulaispoikansa ja -tyttönsä olivat tehneet jotakin niin kauheaa ja häpäisseet heidän sukunsa nimen… ja silti he käyttäytyivät kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Ja Neal ja Eliza väittivät yhä, että Candy häpäisi heidän sukunsa. Reaganit ja isotäti Elroy olivat myös Mauritanialla, mutta Candy, Annie, Terry ja herra ja rouva Brighton eivät tietenkään tienneet yhtään mitään tästä tyhmästä ja kauhistuttavan vaarallisesta tilanteesta.

"No ainakin me tapaamme Pattyn ja hänen isoäitinsä ensi jouluna," Candy sanoi Annielle kun he olivat kävelyllä Mauritanian kannella.

"Niin se on totta," Annie hymyili Candylle.

"Annie, sinun pitäisi olla lepäämässä omassa huoneessasi juuri nyt," he kuulivat rouva Brightonin totiset sanat selkänsä takaa.

"Ei käy äiti! Minä tiedän, että sinä vain haluat minun pysyvän kaukana Candystä, joka on aina ollut kuin todellinen sisar minulle. Hänen ansiostaan olen yhä elossa sen jälkeen mitä tapahtui Reaganeiden asunnossa silloin vuosia sitten. Ja sinä syytit Candya minun saattamisestani vaaraan, mutta hän ei tehnyt sitä ollenkaan. Ne typerät Reaganin lapset; Eliza ja Neal saattoivat minut vaaraan sinä päivänä! Ja mikä tekee sen pahemmaksi, sinä jopa uskoit heidän kauheita valheitaan! Ja sinun tulisi tietää, että minä olen onnellinen siitä että minut kasvatettiin Ponyn Kodissa orpona, koska missään muussa tapauksessa minulla ei olisi niin mahtavaa ystävää kuin Candy," Annie huusi itkien ja juoksi perheensä hyttiin.

"Tämä on kaikki sinun syytäsi Candy! Ilman sinua Annie ei olisi minua vastaan juuri nyt. Jos sinä luulet, että te olette siskoksia, parhaita ystäviä tai jotakin muuta siltä väliltä, niin te ette todellakaan sitä ole. Te olette aina olleet täysin tuntemattomia ihmisiä toisillenne ja tulette myös aina olemaan. Mikään ei voi ikinä muuttaa sitä asiaa. Minä luulin että tein sen selväksi teille molemmille jo vuosia sitten!" rouva Brighton huusi hyvin vihaisesti Candylle.

"Beatrice*, pyydän ole hiljaa! Candy ei ole tehnyt sinulle mitään pahaa. Sitä paitsi Annie kertoi minulle mitä todella tapahtui tuona päivänä, joten sinä et voi syyttää Candya mistään. Ja sinä tiedät, että sinä voit luottaa Annieen 100% varmasti. Hän ei ole ikinä valehdellut meille mistään, sinä tiedät sen," herra Brighton sanoi vaimolleen totisena.

"Mutta kulta…" rouva Brighton yritti sanoa miehelleen jotain vastaan.

"Ei muttia Beatrice! Meidän pitäisi olla huolehtimassa Anniesta juuri nyt," herra Brighton sanoi yhä totisena vaimolleen.

"Kyllä tietysti," rouva Brighton kuiskasi ja meni heidän hyttiinsä etsimään Anniea.

"Candy, minä olen todella pahoillani vaimoni puolesta. Minä en vain tiedä että mikä hänessä on oikein vikana. Minä tiedän ja ymmärrän sen että sinä ja Annie olette aina olleet kuin sisaria toisillenne ja minä olen kunnossa sen tiedon kanssa, että te kaksi pidätte yhteyttä toistenne kanssa," herra Brighton sanoi pahoittelevasti Candylle.

"Ei se haittaa. Hän on ehkä vain huolissaan Anniesta. Pyydän, älkää huolehtiko minusta. Minä pärjään kyllä," Candy hymyili.

"Minä todella toivon että olet oikeassa," herra Brighton vastasi hymyillen hiukan ja meni sitten perheensä hyttiin katsomaan vaimoaan ja tytärtään.

"Candy-neiti! Oletteko te kunnossa?" hän kuuli herra Georgen kysyvän häneltä huolestuneena.

"Kyllä, minä olen kunnossa. Tarvitsen vain vähän enemmän lepoa," Candy vastasi hiljaa.

"Olin sanomaisillani teille tismalleen saman asian. Sitä paitsi, Terrence-herra on todella huolissaan hyvinvointinne vuoksi. Hän on kuolemaisillaan huolesta," George sanoi auttaen Candyn heidän hyttiinsä.

"Candy oletko sinä kunnossa?" Terry kysyi huolestuneena kihlatultaan (muistakaa että Terry kosi Candya kirjeen välityksellä luvussa 4).

"Minä tarvitsen vähän enemmän lepoa, siinä kaikki. Pyydän, älä huolehdi minusta kulta," Candy sanoi vieno hymy huulillaan.

"Sinä pyydät jotakin niin mahdotonta minulta rakkaani. Tulen aina olemaan huolissani sinusta, tapahtuipa meille mitä tahansa," Terry kuiskasi kiihkeästi ja otti Candyn vahvoille käsivarsilleen. Hän kantoi hänet varovasti heidän pehmeälle, jättikokoiselle parivuoteelleen kuin morsiamen/ prinsessan (kyllä, he nukkuivat samassa sängyssä, mutta he eivät harrastaneet seksiä, koska Terry ei halunnut satuttaa Candya yhtään enempää kuin hän jo oli Nealin ja hänen ystäviensä takia). Hän varmisti varovasti, ettei tytön murtunut käsivarsi aiheuttanut hänelle minkäänlaisia kipuja.

"Kiitos Terry! Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon kulta," Candy kuiskasi ja vain 20 sekuntia myöhemmin sikeässä unessa.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua Candy," Terry kuiskasi takaisin.

Herra George oli antanut heille jonkin verran yksityisyyttä lähtemällä kävelylle aluksen kannelle. Hän tiesi, että Candy ja Terrence tarvitsivat omaa yksityistä aikaansa.

Mutta Terry… hän ei vain kyennyt jättämään Candya yksin heidän hyttiinsä. Hän istui hänen vieressään heidän jättikokoisella parivuoteellaan ja otti hänet hellästi käsivarsilleen. _"Voi Luojan tähden! Minä rakastan häntä niin paljon! Minä en vain voi elää ilman häntä enää ollenkaan. Ja enkä anna kenenkään satuttaa häntä… en enää milloinkaan!"_ Terry ajatteli katsoen kuinka hän nukkui niin rauhallisena. _"Hän on niin kaunis, kuin enkeli tai jumalatar! Mitä ihmettä minä muka olen ikinä tehnyt ansaitakseni hänenkaltaisensa tytön?" _hän ajatteli nojautuen pitkälleen tytön vierelle, päästämättä häntä lainkaan pois käsivarsiltaan, edes yhdeksi nanosekunniksi. Ja muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin Terry nukahti myös pidellen yhä rakasta kihlattuaan käsivarsillaan.

**SAMAAN AIKAAN BRIGHTON'IEN HYTISSÄ:**

"Annie kiltti! Tule ulos huoneestasi. Meidän pitää puhua tästä tilanteesta," rouva Brighton anoi tyttäreltään.

"Ei äiti! Minä en tule ulos ennen kuin sinä annat minun olla jälleen ystäviä Candyn kanssa," Annie huusi itkien.

"Mutta Annie…" rouva Brighton sanoi hiljaa.

"Beatrice kiltti, anna asian olla. Sinä et vain voi kontrolloida Anniea kaiken aikaa. Sinä tiedät sen täydellisen hyvin," herra Brighton sanoi vaimolleen.

"Minun täytyy ajatella tätä," rouva Brighton huokaisi väsyneesti kävellen pois.

Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin Annie tuli ulos huoneestaan ja meni puhumaan isänsä kanssa.

"Isi, oletko sinä vihainen minulle?" hän kysyi hiljaa ja pelokkaasti.

"Ei, en tietenkään ole kultaseni! Sinä et ole tehnyt mitään väärää kenellekään. Minä olen todella iloinen, että sinä olet meidän tyttäremme. Ja minä olen täysin hyväksynyt sen tiedon, että te olette ystäviä Candyn kanssa," herra Brighton vastasi hymyillen hiukan ja halasi tytärtään hellästi.

"Kiitos isi. Mutta minä tiedän kyllä että sinä halusit adoptoida Candyn tuona päivänä," Annie sanoi halaten isäänsä takaisin.

"Annie, pyydän älä murehdi sitä asiaa ollenkaan. Muista vain että sinun ei tarvitse huolehtia minusta tai äidistäsi ollenkaan. Hän kyllä hyväksyy tämän tilanteen omalla ajallaan. Muista vain että me molemmat rakastamme sinua yhä, vaikka tapahtuipa mitä tahansa," herra Brighton kertoi rauhallisesti Annielle.

"Kiitos isi! Ja minäkin rakastan teitä," Annie vastasi hymyillen ja käveli ulos perheensä hytistä. Hän halusi nähdä Candyn ja varmistaa, että hän oli kunnossa.

**MYÖHEMMIN PÄIVÄLLISAIKAAN:**

"Candice-neiti, rouva Elroy haluaa puhua teidän kanssanne hytissään niin pian kuin mahdollista," herra George sanoi Candylle totisella äänellä laivan suuressa päivällishuoneessa. "Hän sanoi että se on jotakin todella tärkeää".

"Onko hän täällä?" Candy kysyi järkyttyneenä.

"Kyllä, hän on täällä Reaganin perheen kanssa, mikä minun mielestäni ei ole yhtään hyvä asia kun ajatellemme teidän turvallisuuttanne Candy-neiti. Varsinkin kun nuo hemmotellut kakarat käyttäytyvät kuin he eivät olisi tehneet yhtään mitään väärää kenellekään," herra George sanoi vihaisesti.

"Minä ajattelen aivan samaa asiaa. Kuinka he oikein kehtaavat tulla tähän laivaan ja vielä käyttäytyä niin kuin mitään ei olisi ikinä tapahtunut kenellekään? Hehän asettavat Candyn turvallisuuden vaakalaudalle!" Terry kysyi niin vihaisesti, että hän oli valmis tappamaan Reaganit heti paikalla omilla paljailla käsillään.

"Pojat, pyydän rauhoittukaa. Tiedättekö, että ovatko Reaganit tulossa sinne?" Candy kysyi huolestuneena.

"Ei, he eivät ole tulossa sinne. Vain rouva Elroy tulee olemaan siellä," herra George vastasi.

"Okei, minä menen sinne ja puhun hänen kanssaan," Candy sanoi rauhallisesti Terrylle ja herra Georgelle.

"Mitä? Candy, oletko sinä varma tästä?" Terry kysyi järkyttyneenä kihlatultaan.

"Kyllä, minä olen varma tästä. Terry, tuletko sinä mukaani?" Candy kysyi Terryltä.

"Kyllä, tietysti tulen. Minä en aio päästää sinua sinne yksin. En varsinkaan tuossa tilassasi," Terry vastasi halaten ja suudellen Candya.

"Kiitos Terry. Minä rakastan sinua!" Candy hymyili.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua," Terry kuiskasi.

"Candy-neiti, minun täytyy saada varmuus siitä, että te todella haluatte puhua rouva Elroyn kanssa," herra George sanoi huolestuneena Candylle.

"Kyllä, minä olen menossa puhumaan hänen kanssaan. Älkää te huolehtiko minusta," Candy vastasi totisena.

"Selvä, lähdetään sitten," herra George vastasi hiljaisesti.

**ISOTÄTI ELROYN HYTISSÄ:**

"Candice White Andrew! Hieno nuori nainen ei milloinkaan anna vanhempien ihmisten odottaa itseään," rouva Elroy sanoi kylmästi, kun Candy, Terry ja herra George saapuivat hänen hyttiinsä. Hän ei edes vaivautunut sanomaan heille "Päivää" ennen sitä.

"Minä olen pahoillani isotäti Elroy, mutta minun täytyi saada varmuus siitä, etteivät Reaganit olleet tulossa tänne," Candy vastasi hiljaa.

"Suu kiinni senkin typerys! Ei selityksiä! Enkä minä edes halua tavata niitä kiittämättömiä kakaroita ennen kuin tämä juttu on kokonaisuudessaan selvitetty. Ja kuka kumma tämä nuori mies oikein on?" hän kysyi vihaisesti osoittaen Terryä etusormellaan.

"Minä olen Terrence G. Grandchester, Candyn kihlattu!" Terry suudellen Candya tämän huulille.

"SINÄ OLET KUKA?" isotäti Elroy huusi ennen kuin hän pyörtyi.

"Se oli hänelle liikaa," Candy sanoi hiljaa.

"Niin, se varmasti oli," Terry kuiskasi hymyillen.

"Autetaan hänet hänen makuuhuoneeseensa," herra George sanoi Candylle ja Terrylle.

"Me kaikki tiedämme, että hän ei ansaitse sitä. Ei varsinkaan kun hän kohtelee Candya niin kylmästi," Terry huusi vihaisesti.

"Terry, minä tiedän sen. Mutta minä olen varma, että hän tulee vielä hyväksymään minut jonakin päivänä, vaikka se ei tapahtuisikaan niin pian kuin me haluaisimme sen tapahtuvan," Candy vastasi kun hän avasi päämakuuhuoneen oven.

"Candy, sinä olet liian hyvä oman hyvinvointisi kannalta," Terry sanoi kun hän ja herra George alkoivat kantaa isotäti Elroy'ta hänen jättikokoiselle sängylleen.

"Me tarvitsemme kylmää vettä ja pyyhkeitä," Candy sanoi herra Georgelle.

"Ymmärrän. Minä menenkin hakemaan pyyhkeitä ja vettä heti paikalla," herra George vastasi hiljaa kävellen ulos hytistä. Viisi minuuttia myöhemmin hän tuli takaisin mukanaan vadillinen kylmää vettä ja pino pyyhkeitä.

Muutaman minuutin kuluttua isotäti Elroy tuli takaisin tajuihinsa. "Mitä minulle tapahtui?" hän kysyi tavallisen kylmällä äänensävyllään.

"Te pyörryitte rouva Elroy. Mutta Candy-neidin ansiosta te näytätte olevan kunnossa," herra George vastasi totuudenmukaisesti, kun hän auttoi Elroyn istuma-asentoon sängyllään.

"Voi nyt minä muistan! Sinä… sinä sanoit että sinä olet Candicen kihlattu!" hän huusi osoittaen Terryä uudestaan etusormellaan.

"Kyllä, te kuulitte sanani aivan oikein! Ja jos te kehtaatte sanoa yhdenkin sanan sitä vastaan, minä en aio pidätellä itseäni ollenkaan, en vaikka Jumala itse käskisi minua tekemään niin," Terry sanoi vihaisesti hänelle.

"Kuinka sinä julkeat puhua minulle tuolla tavalla? Kukaan ei puhu minulle tuolla…" hän huusi, mutta tuli äkkiä keskeytetyksi Candyn sanoilla.

"Isotäti! Minä tiedän kyllä, että te vihaatte minua, mutta pyydän, älkää kohdistako vihaanne Terryyn. Mitä minä olen teille tehnyt ansaitakseni teidän vihanne?" Candy huusi ja sitten hän ryntäsi ulos hytistä.

"Candy odota," Terry huusi juosten Candyn perään.

"Herra George! Mitä hemmettiä täällä on oikein meneillään?" Isotäti Elroy kysyi jääkylmällä äänensävyllä. Normaalisti ihmiset pelästyivät sen takia, mutta herra George ei pelästynyt. Hän oli jo tottunut siihen. Mutta nyt hän menetti hermonsa, koska hän tiesi kuinka paljon kipua Candy joutui kestämään aivan yksin.

"Rouva Elroy, minä en näe minkäänlaista syytä sille, miksi vihaatte Candy-neitiä niin paljon! Hän ei ole tehnyt teille mitään pahaa!" hän huusi todella turhautuneella äänensävyllä.

Isotäti oli todella järkyttynyt herra Georgen käytöksestä. Hän ei ollut ikinä sanonut mitään Elroyn määräyksiä vastaan. "Herra George! Sinä tiedät täydellisen hyvin, että sen on kaikki sen kovapäisen pikku typeryksen syytä, että meidän rakas Anthonymme on kuollut! Ja Alistair ja Archibald eivät kunnioita minua enää ollenkaan hänen takiaan," hän huusi vihaisesti.

"Vain koska te kontrolloitte heidän elämäänsä aivan liian paljon! Mutta te ette tietenkään kykene näkemään sitä vihassanne," herra George sanoi ja minuutin päästä hän jatkoi rauhallisesti: "Ja mitä tulee Anthony-herran kuolemaan, hän ja Candy-neiti vain sattuivat olemaan väärässä paikassa väärään aikaan, joten pyydän, lopettakaa vain syyttämästä Candy-neitiä sen vuoksi! Se ei ole hänen syytään. Ja kukaan ei ikinä usko, että hän kykenisi mahdollisesti tappamaan jonkun. Minä tiedän että te olette järkyttynyt Anthony-herran kuolemasta, mutta pyydän, älkää syyttäkö viatonta tyttöä sen vuoksi!"

"Kuinka sinä kehtaat sanoa tuolla tavalla?" Isotäti huusi vihaisesti.

"Koska se on totuus," herra George sanoi rauhallisesti.

"Mutta… mutta entä ne Reaganin lapset ja heidän puheensa Candysta?" hän kysyi haukkoen henkeään ja pidellen sydäntään.

"Se on se mitä he haluavat teidän uskovan," mies vastasi totuudenmukaisesti.

"Ja minä vain uskoin niitä kakaroita? George pyydän, mene ja hae Reaganit tänne heti paikalla! He tulevat olemaan todella pahoillaan kun he kuulevat etten minä usko heidän valheitaan enää ollenkaan," hän sanoi Georgelle totisena.

"Kyllä tietysti rouva," George vastasi lähtien nopeasti hytistä.

Samaan aikaan Terry oli lohduttamassa järkyttynyttä ja itkevää Candya heidän hytissään. Hän oli erittäin vihainen isotäti Elroylle hänen käytöksensä vuoksi. Mutta juuri nyt Candyn vointi oli hänelle maailman tärkein asia. Joten hän vain piteli Candya tuntikausia.

Kun herra George tuli takaisin heidän hyttiinsä, hän kertoi heille kaiken sen mitä oli tapahtunut isotädin hytissä heidän lähtönsä jälkeen. Candy ja Terry - he molemmat rauhoittuivat kun he kuulivat sen. Ja itse asiassa, he alkoivat olla iloisia siitä, että he olivat palanneet Mauritanialle.

Illalla isotäti Elroy tuli puhumaan Candylle ja hän kertoi, että hän oli pahoillaan kaikista niistä vuosista kun hän oli ollut häijy hänelle ja syyttänyt häntä Anthonyn kuolemasta. Herra George oli avannut hänen silmänsä kommenteillaan. Ja hän sanoi nyt tietävänsä, että hän ei olisi ikinä pitänyt uskoa niitä häijyjä, hemmoteltuja ja kiittämättömiä Reaganin lapsia. "Minä ymmärrän nyt kuinka väärässä olin ja se on ymmärrettävää, jos sinä et halua antaa minulle anteeksi, mutta minä olisin todella onnellinen, jos sinä voisit tehdä sen jonain päivänä," isotäti sanoi ennen kuin hän alkoi tehdä lähtöä.

"Isotäti Elroy, minä olen jo antanut teille anteeksi, joten voimmeko me lopultakin elää rauhassa?" Candy kysyi hiukan huolestuneena.

"Kyllä totta kai. Voi Candy, kuinka sinä voit olla noin mukava sellaiselle ihmiselle, joka on ollut niin häijy sinulle niin monien vuosien ajan?" isotäti kysyi halaten Candya lämpimästi.

"En minä tiedä. Se tulee varmaankin Ponyn Kodista, jossa minä ja monet lapset asuivat neiti Ponyn ja Sisar Marian kasvattamina," Candy vastasi halaten vanhaa naista takaisin.

"Kiitos Candy. Me puhumme tästä ja kaikesta muusta enemmän huomenna. Mutta nyt meidän pitäisi mennä nukkumaan, on jo niin myöhä. Ja sinun ei tarvitse enää huolehtia niistä Reaganeista. Min' olen varmistanut sen, etteivät he häiritse sinua enää," isotäti sanoi hymyillen.

"Kiitos isotäti, ja hyvää yötä," Candy hymyili.

"Hyvää yötä Candy," isotäti sanoi ja lähti hytistä.

"Candy, oletko sinä kunnossa?" Terry kysyi huolestuneena kihlatultaan.

"Kyllä, minä olen. Ja totta puhuen, minä olen iloinen siitä että olemme taas Mauritanialla," hän vastasi halaten Terryä lämpimästi.

"Niin, minä myös. Mutta minä olen niin onnellinen, että sinä olet kunnossa," Terry vastasi suudellen Candyn tajuttomaksi ennen kuin he menivät nukkumaan.

Luku 6 päättyy tähän.

Käännöstyö jatkuu… toivottavasti pian

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Huhhuh! Täytyy sanoo, että tässä luvussa riitti kääntämistä, kun on reilusti yli 2400 sanaa.

Anteeksi että kesti näin kauan. Mä olin viime kuussa viikonlopun mittaisella partioleirillä ja sen jälkeen mä sain oikein sitkeän flunssan, minkä vuoksi jaksaminen oli kortilla. Mutta nyt kun mä taas oon terve, niin käännöstyö jatkuu normaalisti. Ja käykäähän kommentoimassa.

Kirjoittamisiin

Enkelisisar


	8. Luku 7

Luku 7 Me olemme palanneet Amerikkaan

"Vihdoinkin me olemme palanneet Amerikkaan," Candy sanoi kun he astuivat ulos Mauritanialta.

"Niin me olemme," Terry ja Annie vastasivat.

"No, mitä me aiomme tehdä nyt?" Candy kysyi uteliaasti.

"Me olemme menossa Ponyn kotiin, kuten me sovimme eilen," Terry vastasi.

"Ai niin. Se tulee olemaan niin hauskaa," Candy hymyili iloisena.

"Minä tiedän," Terry hymyili takaisin.

"Candy, minun täytyy nyt mennä. Minä lupasin äidilleni että puhuisin hänen kanssaan kaikesta, jotta voisimme ymmärtää toinen toisiamme paremmin tästä eteenpäin," Annie sanoi ja halasi Candya.

"Selvä sitten Annie. Muista vain että sinä voit aina kirjoittaa minulle ja tulla tapaamaan minua, jos tarvitset minua tai jotain muuta," Candy vastasi halaten Anniea takaisin hellästi.

"Selvä, minä kyllä muistan sen. Nähdään," Annie sanoi ja meni vanhempiensa luokse, jotka olivat jo odottamassa häntä.

"Candice ja Terrence, haluatteko te tulla kanssani Lakewoodiin?" isotäti kysyi kun hän astui ulos laivasta.

"No, itse asiassa me olemme suunnitelleet että me menisimme Ponyn Kotiin ja viettäisimme jonkin verran aikaa siellä," Candy vastasi. "Mutta me voisimme tulla Lakewoodiin ja vierailla luonanne sen jälkeen, tietenkin jos se sopii sinulle Terry," hän jatkoi kääntäessään katseensa Terryyn.

"Kyllä, se sopii hyvin kulta," Terry vastasi halaten Candya. Hän oli alkanut hyväksyä/ ymmärtää sitä tosiasiaa, että isotäti Elroy halusi olla hyvissä väleissä Candyn kanssa ja että hän oli todella pahoillaan aikaisemmasta käytöksestään. Ja Candy oli antanut kaiken anteeksi isotädilleen.

"Okei, kiitos Terry," Candy hymyili suudellen kihlattuaan tämän huulille.

"Candy, voisitko ystävällisesti lähettää minulle viestin sitten kun sinä ja Terrence olette tulossa Lakewoodiin?" isotäti Elroy kysyi ennen kuin hän halasi Candya.

"Kiitos siitä että ymmärrätte minua isotäti. Ja älkää huoliko, minä kyllä lähetän teille tiedon siitä, milloin me olemme tulossa Lakewoodiin," Candy vastasi halaten isotätiään takaisin.

"Minä tulen odottamaan tuloanne. Hei-hei Candy, hei-hei Terrence," isotäti sanoi kun hän astui autoon, jota ajoi autokuski nimeltään James Lennox.

"Hei-hei isotäti," Candy sanoi.

"Hei-hei rouva," Terry sanoi.

Sitten herra George tuli heidän luokseen. "Candy-neiti, Terrence-herra, minulla on auto odottamassa teitä," George sanoi. Hän oli jo ottanut heidän matkalaukkunsa ja laittanut ne autoon, jottei heidän tarvinnut kantaa kaikkia niitä painavia vaatteita ja muita tavaroita mukanaan autolle. Se oli hyvä Candylle, koska hänen murtunut käsivartensa ei ollut vielä täysin parantunut. (Muistakaa että Neal ja hänen kaverinsa hakkasivat Candyn ja hänen ystävänsä luvussa 4).

"Kiitos George," Candy vastasi kun he alkoivat kävellä autolle.

Luku 7 päättyy tähän.

Käännöstyö jatkuu… toivottavasti mahdollisimman pian.

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** Anteeksi että on kestänyt. Mä oon ollut pariin otteeseen kipeänä (ensin flunssa, sitten vatsatauti), ja nyt nettiyhteys pätkii koko ajan, joten päivittäminen ei oikein suju toivotulla tavalla. Mutta toimitan tämän luvun käännöstyön jatkoksi heti kun se vain mahdollista.

Terveisiä Suomesta ja Turusta

Enkelisisar


	9. Luku 8

_**Luku 8 Ponyn koti ja hyvin yksinäinen mies.**_

"Candy, oletko sinä varma että haluat kävellä etkä käyttää autoa?" Terry kysyi kun he olivat lähellä Ponyn kotia.

"Kyllä. Minä haluan tehdä yhden asian ennen kuin olemme perillä. Tavataan siellä 10 minuutin kuluttua," Candy sanoi ja alkoi juosta Ponyn kukkulaa kohti täydellä vauhdilla.

"Candy odota!" Terry huusi hänen peräänsä.

"Terrence-herra, antakaa hänen mennä! Candy-neidin tuntien, kaikki on nyt hyvin," herra George sanoi hymyilleen.

"Minä todella toivon niin, mutta kaiken tämän jälkeen, hän on yhä niin iloinen," Terry voihkaisi ymmärtämättä Candya lainkaan.

"Se on ihan normaalia olla huolestunut, mutta meidän pitäisi nyt mennä," herra George vastasi.

"Kyllä, tietysti," Terry sanoi astuen autoon.

_**10 MINUUTTIA MYÖHEMMIN:**_

"No onnittelumme Candy ja Terry," Pony-neiti ja Sisar Maria hymyilivät kun he kuulivat Candy ja Terry olivat kihloissa ja menossa naimisiin.

"Kiitos," Candy ja Terry nyökkäsivät.

"Hei pomo, mitä sinun käsivarrellesi tapahtui?" Jimmy kysyi Candylta.

"No, minun rakas serkkuni Neal hakkasi minut, Annien ja Pattyn siellä Gollegessa typerien ystäviensä kanssa, ei mitään muuta," Candy vastasi hiljaa.

"He tekivät mitä?" Jimmy huusi kun Pony-neiti ja Sisar Maria pyörtyivät ja kaatuivat maahan.

"Voi Luojan tähden! Meidän täytyy viedä heidät opettajien huoneeseen ja pitää huolta heistä. Terry, Jimmy, herra George, pyydän auttakaa minua kantamaan heidät sisälle ja opettajien huoneeseen," Candy sanoi huolestuneena antaen heille merkin auttaa hänen kahta äitiään.

"Kyllä, totta kai," he vastasivat ja alkoivat varovasti kantaa Pony-neitiä opettajien huoneeseen. John ja muutamat muut lapset tulivat auttamaan heitä ja alkoivat kantaa Sisar Mariaa opettajien huoneeseen.

Candy huolehti heistä siihen asti kunnes he heräsivät.

Kun Poni-neiti ja Sisar Maria tulivat tajuihinsa, he halusivat tietää ihan kaiken, mitä Candylle oli tapahtunut. He olivat järkyttyneitä siitä mitä he kuulivat, mutta samaan aikaan he olivat helpottuneita siitä, että Candy oli turvassa ja kotona. Lapsetkin olivat iloisia sen vuoksi.

"Miten pitkään te kaksi oikein aiotte viipyä täällä?" Pony-neiti kysyi pariltamme.

"No, ehkä kaksi viikkoa, jos se siis vain teidän puolestanne sopii?" Candy vastasi hiljaa.

"No kyllä se meidän puolestamme sopii. Candy, sinä voit käyttää vanhaa huonettasi ja te, Terrence-herra, voitte käyttää sitä huonetta, joka on seuraavana Candyn huoneesta," Sisar Maria sanoi antaen heille molemmille totisen katseen.

Candy ja Terry katsoivat toisiaan tietäen, että heillä ei ollut valinnan varaa. Joten he vain nyökkäsivät vastatakseen "Kyllä".

"Candy-neiti, minun täytyy matkustaa Chicagoon tärkeiden liike-asioiden takia ja minun täytyy lähteä tänään. Minä tulen olemaan poissa viikon verran ja te voitte aina lähettää minulle viestin tai soittaa minulle, jos teille tapahtuu jotain tai jos te muutatte suunnitelmianne. Minä jätän teille jonkin verran rahaa, siltä varalta jos jotain tapahtuu teille tai Terrence-herralle," herra George sanoi antaen Candylle hotellinsa osoitteen, puhelinnumeron ja 6500 dollaria käteistä rahaa.

"Mutta herra George, minä en tarvitse rahaa, en ainakaan näin paljon," Candy sanoi antaen melkein kaiken takaisin herra Georgelle.

"Se on parempi katsoa kuin katua, Candy-neiti. Minä tiedän kyllä mitä te ajattelette, mutta minulla on parempi olo, kun teillä on nämä rahat mukananne," herra George sanoi ja antoi rahat takaisin Candyn käteen.

"Minä olen samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan Candy. Sinun ei tarvitse käyttää näitä rahoja, koska minulla on enemmän kuin tarpeeksi rahaa huolehtiakseni meistä molemmista, mutta jos jotain ikävää tapahtuu, me voimme olla varmoja siitä, ettei meidän tarvitse huolehtia huomisesta," Terry sanoi ja suuteli Candya hellästi tämän huulille.

"Okei," Candy nyökkäsi lopulta.

"Candy-neiti, Terrence-herra, minun pitää nyt lähteä. Nauttikaa ajastanne täällä. Hei-hei," herra George sanoi kävellessään autolle.

"Kyllä, me nautimme. Hei-hei," parimme vastasi.

"Hei-hei sir," lapset huusivat.

Kun Candy ja Terry alkoivat nauttia ajastaan Ponin kodissa, hyvin yksinäinen mies istui kartanossaan, katsoen kolmea valokuvaa yöpöydällään.

* * *

"_Voi Luojan tähden! Minä toivon niin paljon että tämä tilanne olisi parempi. Mutta ei, se ei ole. Minä olen menettänyt vaimoni ja poikani ja minun oli ann__ettava kolme pientä tytärtäni adoptoitavaksi sen jälkeen kun vaimoni kuoli. Minun poikani ei ikinä saanut tietää, että hänellä oli kolme kaunista pikkusisarta, kolmoset. Kuinka ihmeessä minä oikein kerron heille, että heidän isoveljensä on kuollut, kun minä löydän heidät?"_ hän ajatteli katsellen kolmea tärkeintä valokuvaansa, ensimmäisessä olivat hän ja hänen vaimonsa hymyt huulillaan hääpäivänään, toisessa heidän poikansa hymyili 3-vuotissyntymäpäivänään ja viimeisessä olivat heidän kauniit tyttärensä kun he olivat vain 2 päivän ikäisiä.

"Voi minun kaunis, ihana Roseni, miksi ihmeessä sinun täytyi kuolla? Sinä olit juuri synnyttänyt meidän kauniit, pienet tyttäremme ja meidän tarkoituksenamme oli elää onnellisina elämämme loppuun asti," hän kuiskasi ajatellen sitä, mitä oli tapahtunut lähemmäs 20 vuotta aikaisemmin.

"Minun olisi pitänyt aloittaa tytärtemme etsiminen ennen kuin poikani kuoli, mutta nyt se on jo liian myöhäistä," hän voihkaisi ottaen tytärtensä valokuvan. Hän oli antanut heille nimet ennen kuin oli antanut heidät adoptoitaviksi. Hän oli kirjoittanut heidän nimensä valokuvaan: Cindy, Georgie and… Candice, tai Candy lyhennettynä.

Luku 8 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

**Kirjoittajan kommentti: **Kiitos kaikille niille jotka vastasivat kysymykseeni jonka olin lukujen 5 ja 6 väliin. En ole vieläkään ihan 100% varma siitä, että mitä suunnitelmaa käytän, joten uutta ei ole tulossa ihan lähiaikoina! Näillä näkymin käytän suunnitelmaa 2 tai 3, mutta katsotaan nyt.

Tässä ovat kuitenkin äänestyksen tulokset:

SUUNNITELMA 1

A) 1 ääni

B) 1 ääni

C) 1 ääni (tämä ääni tuli suomenkielisestä versiosta)

SUUNNITELMA 2

0 ääntä

SUUNNITELMA 3

1 ääni

Alun perin suunnittelin että äänestysaikaa olisi 15.4.2010 asti, mutta täytyy kai pistää uusi äänestyskierros käyntiin.

Lopuksi iso KIITOS kristalle ja kaikille muille jotka ovat lukeneet ja käyneet kommentoimassa tätä käännöstäni. Tämä kääntäminen on välillä aika raskasta, mutta tieto siitä, että joku lukee kirjoituksiani, auttaa jaksamaan eteenpäin. Ja lisää luettavaa tulee heti kun originaali tarina jatkuu…

Terveisiä Turusta ja Suomesta.

Pitäkää huolta

Enkelisisar


	10. Luku 9

**_Luku 9 Myrskyisen yön vieraat_**

"Candy ja Terry, mennään jo nukkumaan, nyt on jo melkein keskiyö," Sisar Maria sanoi Candylle ja Terrylle. He olivat pysyneet jalkeilla puhumassa kaikesta ja eivät toisaalta mistään, siitä huolimatta että Ponyn kodin ulkopuolella riehui kauhea ukkosmyrsky.

"Okei, hyvää yötä!" Candy ja Terry vastasivat väsyneesti hymyillen. Se oli heidän toinen yönsä Ponyn kodissa, mutta he olivat silti tosi väsyneitä pitkän matkansa jälkeen ensin Englannista Amerikkaan ja lopulta Ponyn kotiin.

* * *

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Kuka kumma siellä oikein koputtaa meidän etuovellemme tähän aikaan yöstä?" Sisar Maria kysyi kun hän meni avaamaan etuovea. Pony-neiti, Candy ja Terry vain seurasivat häntä nähdäkseen mitä oikein oli meneillään.

"Voisitteko te ystävällisesti auttaa meitä? Minun vaimoni on sairas ja me olemme täysin eksyneet tässä kauheassa ukkosmyrskyssä," nuori vaaleahiuksinen mies sanoi pidellen kaunista, vaaleahiuksista tajutonta naista käsivarsillaan.

"Kyllä, totta kai. Tulkaa sisään," Sisar Maria vastasi ystävällisesti ja alkoi johdattaa vierailijoita heidän pienelle sairastuvalleen.

Kun mies laski vaimonsa vuoteelle ja kaikki pystyivät näkemään tämän kasvot kokonaan, koko sairashuoneelle laskeutui raskas hiljaisuus.

"Ihan niin kuin minä katsoisin omia kasvojani peilistä tai jotakin," Candy kuiskasi katsellen tajuttoman naisen kasvoja lähemmin, tietämättä alkuunkaan mitä ajatella tai sanoa enää ollenkaan. Tämä oli kokonaan uusi tilanne ja se oli yksinkertaisesti ihan liian outoa hänelle.

"Candy… ajatteletko/ luuletko sinä että… hän ehkä… voisi olla sinun sisaresi? Jopa… kaksoissisaresi?" Terry kysyi varovaisesti kun hän lopulta sai äänensä takaisin.

Luku 9 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…


	11. Luku 10

**Luku 10 osa 1 Isoja kysymyksiä neljästä hyvin erilaisesta elämästä**

Candy oli todella järkyttynyt/ yllättynyt Terryn ajatuksesta, että tämä tajuton nainen voisi olla hänen sisarensa, jopa hänen kaksoissisarensa. "Minä en kyllä tiedä että olisiko se mahdollista," hän lopulta vastasi pyyhkien toisen naisen otsaa kylmällä pyyheliinalla.

"Se voisi olla mahdollista, koska Georgie on orpo," nuori mies sanoi pidellen hellästi vaimonsa kättä omassaan. "Meillä on suunnitelmana etsiä hänen vanhempansa," hän jatkoi.

"Minäkin olen orpo," Candy vastasi hiljaa.

"Mikä yhteensattuma," nuori mies mutisi hiljaa.

"Joka tapauksessa, mikä sinun nimesi on nuori mies?" Pony-neiti kysyi.

"Minun nimeni on Lowell Grey," mies vastasi.

"Oletko sinä mitään sukua kuvernööri Greylle?" Terry kysyi.

"Kyllä, hän on minun isoisäni," Lowell vastasi kääntäen katseensa Terryyn. "Joka tapauksessa, sinä näytät minun mielestäni jotenkin tutulta, mikä sinun nimesi on?" hän jatkoi.

"Minä olen Terrence Grandchester," Terry vastasi lopulta.

"Grandchester… Oletko mitään sukua Grandchesterin herttualle?" Lowell kysyi.

"Valitettavasti hän on minun isäni," Terry vastasi kiroten hiljaisesti.

"Mitä? Minä luulin että hänellä oli vain se 10-vuotias poika ja 5-vuotiaat kaksostytöt," Lowell sanoi/ kysyi järkyttyneellä äänellä.

"Minun isäni erosi äidistäni kun olin vasta pieni lapsi, ja minun äitipuoleni ei ikinä hyväksynyt minua," Terry vastasi vihaisesti, eikä hän edes täysin ymmärtänyt että miksi ihmeessä hän kertoi tätä kaikkea jollekulle sellaiselle jonka hän oli juuri tavannut.

"Terry, rauhoitu," Candy sanoi suukottaen tämän poskea hellästi. "Kaikki hyvin," hän kuiskasi.

"Kiitos Candy," Terry vastasi halaten tyttöä lämpimästi.

"Sinun ei tarvitse kiittää minua Terry," Candy hymyili ja kääntyi katsomaan Georgie'a, haluten puhua tämän kanssa kaikesta.

Lowell vain istui siellä Georgien sängyn vierellä pidellen tämän kättä hellästi omassaan.

* * *

Puoli tuntia myöhemmin Georgie alkoi vihdoinkin herätä. Hän oli vähän hämmentynyt, koska hän ei tiennyt että missä hän oli.

"Georgie, sinä olet vihdoinkin hereillä," Lowell kuiskasi, halaten ja suudellen Georgiea hellästi, kyyneleet silmissään.

"Uhh… Lowell… missä me olemme?" Georgie kysyi hämmentyneellä äänensävyllä.

"Se on aika pitkä tarina," Lowell vastasi ja alkoi kertoa hänelle että mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Voi Luojan tähden!" Georgie kuiskasi kun Lowell lopetti tarinan.

"Miten sinä voit Georgie?" Candy kysyi hellästi kun hän antoi Georgielle kupillisen vettä.

"No, minulla on vähän väsynyt ja heikko olo, mutta…" Georgie vain haukkoi henkeään ja pudotti kupin kun hän näki Candyn kasvot. "Eikä… mahdotonta…" hän kuiskasi muuttuen kalpeaksi.

"Minä tiedän miltä sinusta tuntuu. Tämä tilanne oli järkytys myös minulle," Candy vastasi nostaen kupin pois lattialta.

"Me näytämme todella paljon toisiltamme," Georgie sanoi.

"Minä tiedän. Terry ja Lowell näyttävät ajattelevan että me voisimme olla sisaria, jopa kaksoissisaria," Candy vastasi yrittäen hymyillä.

"Kaksosia…" Georgie sanoi miettien.

"Me voimme miettiä sitä sitten myöhemmin, sinun täytyy levätä. Sinä olet yhä toipilas," Candy sanoi hymyillen hellästi Georgielle.

"Mutta… minulla on niin monia kysymyksiä mielessäni," Georgie sanoi haukotellen.

* * *

"Candy, sinunkin pitäisi mennä nukkumaan," Pony-neiti sanoi nuoremmalle naiselle.

"No, minä halusin pitää huolta Georgiesta," Candy vastasi yrittäen olla haukottelematta.

_"He ovat kuin kaksi marjaa,"_ Terry ajatteli hymähtäen hieman. "Candy, sinun todella pitäisi mennä nukkumaan. Sinä näytät todella uupuneelta," hän sanoi hellästi.

"Mutta… no… okei," Candy vastasi lopulta.

"Hyvää yötä Candy," Pony-neiti ja Sisar Maria sanoivat kun hän (Candy) astui ulos heidän pienestä sairastuvastaan Terryn kanssa.

"Hyvää yötä kaikki," Candy vastasi haukotellen.

"Hyvää yötä Candy," Georgie vastasi myös haukotellen.

Terry saattoi Candyn tämän huoneeseen ja sen jälkeen kun hän oli varmistunut siitä että tyttö nukkui rauhallisesti, Terry lähti huoneesta ja hänellä oli niin monia erilaisia ajatuksia mielessään.

Luku 10 osa 1 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…


End file.
